


Wedding Bells

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing for Ashanna and Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

Today was a very big day; Thorin and I were to get married and I was very nervous. We had been planning for months and I was still so very nervous. My stomach felt tight and I was almost ready to throw up as my clan mates helped me get into my dress and fix my hair and makeup.

 

 

“Are you alright, Ashanna? You look pale.” Valora asked quietly as she adjusted my headpiece and I nodded, accepting the chalice of mead Akasha handed me.

 

“Yes, I am just… very nervous. What if I mess up my vows? Or what if they forget to translate what I’m saying to Thorin?” I asked them, eyes wide and I bit my red lips. My vows were traditional vows the Dalish used when someone was getting married and I worried that Legolas would forget to translate so Thorin could understand what I was saying.

 

“Ashanna, don’t worry, everything will be fine. We must get into place; Uncle Elrond is waiting to walk you down to Thorin.” Akasha said gently and I took another deep breath before taking my bouquet of pink lilies and red roses from her and followed them out to the hall where my Uncle was awaiting us.

 

“You look beautiful, _da’len_.” He said with a warm smile that I returned happily.

 

“Thank you, _hahren_.” I said and smoothed my silken dress to remove any possible wrinkles. I heard the music and Akasha and Valora went in a head of us and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered even more as we followed after. Everyone who was in attendance looked on in awe as I walked down the aisle and I saw Thorin’s eyes grow wide and his jaw dropped a little. Our eyes never left one another and I smiled at him, thrilled that the day had finally come.

 

“You look beautiful.” He murmured softly when I stood across from him. I handed Valora my bouquet and Thorin took my hands in his, the grin on his face brightening up this day even more. The happiness and excitement on his face was noticeable to everyone and it was contagious it seemed because even my Uncle Thranduil was beaming from his seat and he was still not overly fond of Thorin.

 

“ _Ara lethal’lin, lasan ara’lan sul saota. Lasan ara’sal, sule ha’lam’sal’shiral. Telas ema em, ar giran ara’lan. Y la’var nuvenir, sul’eman emma asahn sul’ema. Telas raja em, ame lan’revas. Y jusul’anan na i’viren isalas. I thai juem on’el rodhe, garal o emma da’lav. Ara dir’vhen’an. Ma juveremas sael’prear or emma dil. Sael davathe or emma hyn. Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha. Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea. Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma. Telam’aven judirtha or em’an. Var vas druast i’em’an, i alinen tel’juhartha ebalasha. Juleanathan i myathan na ove min’sal’shiral, i su uth’then’era._ ” I spoke my vows, looking at Legolas when he didn’t translate, terrified that he had forgotten that he was supposed to translate for me.

 

 

“ _Ara lethal’lan, lasan ara’len sul saota. Lasan ara’sal, sule ha’lam’sal’shiral. Telas ema em, ar giran ara’len. Y la’var nuvenir, sul’eman emma asahn sul’ema. Telas raja em, ame len’revas. Y jusul’anan na i’viren isalas. I thai juem on’el rodhe, garal o emma da’lav. Ara dir’vhen’an. Ma juveremas sael’prear or emma dil. Sael davathe or emma hyn. Sasha mar melin julahnan fra nydha. Sasha mar inan juithan fra dhea. Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma. Telam’aven judirtha or em’an. Var vas druast i’em’an, i alinen tel’juhartha ebalasha. Juleanathan i myathan na ove min’sal’shiral, i su uth’then’era._ ”

 

I lifted a trembling hand to my mouth, surprised to hear the elvhen vows come from Thorin’s mouth and tears stung my eyes as I smiled at my love, beyond thrilled and surprised to learn that he had secretly been learning this for me. When given the word, he pulled me to him, dipped me back and pressed a sweet and tender kiss to my lips while everyone cheered in the background.

 

“You learned this for me?” I asked as we walked the aisle together and he smirked, pleased to see how stunned I was.

 

“Yes, your cousin and Uncles taught me so I could surprise you. It worked very well, it seems.”

 

 

“It did indeed. I love you, Thorin.”

 

“And I you, _vhenan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to thank Tumblr user fenxshiral for their post on the Dalish wedding vows! The translation for them is:
> 
> My clan mate, I give you myself to make one from two  
> I give you my soul, until the end of life's journey.
> 
> You cannot have me, I own myself  
> But while we wish, I give what is mine to give.  
> You cannot command me, I am a free person  
> But I shall serve you in the ways you need  
> And the fruit shall taste sweet, coming from my hand.
> 
> My promise
> 
> You shall have the first cut of my meat  
> The first sip of my wine  
> Only your name shall I cry during the night  
> Only your eyes shall I see in the morning  
> I shall be your armor, as you are mine  
> No bad words shall be spoken of us  
> Our bond is sacred with us, and others shall not hear my grief  
> I shall worship and praise you through this life, and into uth'then'era.
> 
>  
> 
> And this is the outfit I designed for Ash to wear:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153997649


End file.
